Back In Christmas
by Roxanna Wesker
Summary: Especial Navideño de Afterlife Love. AU. Roxan detesta la Navidad, y más celebrarla en familia. Pero estas serán una Navidades distintas. Un viejo amigo, a la par que enemigo, volverá reclamando algo que dice ser suyo. Roxan Jones tendrá que hacer regresar a una "amiga" a la que había dejado atrás hace tiempo para evitar que le arrebate a lo único que le queda: su hija Irina. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Especial Navideño de Afterlife Love**

**Parte 1:**_ Un presente para una antigua amiga_

Roxan colgó una guirnalda plateada con pequeñas estrellas moradas sobre la chimenea. Se detuvo unos instantes a deleitarse con el sonido del crepitar del fuego. Aspiró el aroma a leña de cerezo. Cogió la copa con vino y tomó un breve trago de la copa con el líquido rojo. El sonido de unos pasos le pusieron alerta: se terminó el contenido de la copa de cristal y la escondió tras un marco de fotos. Fingió estar colocando más adornos alrededor de la chimenea. Roxan miró de soslayo la gran puerta de roble en la que se encontraba su padre, Nathan Philips. Ella sonrió levemente y se erguió.

-Eres muy mala desimulando, hija-le dijo Nathan. Se acercó a ella y sacó la copa de detrás de un marco, en el cual se hallaba una foto de Roxan de pequeña.

-Uh… Eso no es mío, Papá.

-También eres mala a más no poder mintiéndome, Phe…-Nathan se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y rectificó-…Roxan.

Ella le escrutó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Haré como si no me hubiera percatado de que me ibas a llamar Pheseans, Papá.

-Vale, y yo haré como si no te hubiera visto bebiendo-aceptó Nathan.

Ambos sonrieron. Roxan se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y volvió a observar la chimenea. Nathan pareció recordar algo.

-Ah, princesa, Mamá me ha dicho que vayas a ayudarle con la comida-le dijo él.

Roxan bufó con fastidio.

-¿Pero por qué tengo yo que ayudar? Mamá ya es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para cocinar ella sola-protestó Roxan, cruzando los brazos.

-Es que, si le dejásemos cocinar todo a ella sola, entonces ya estaríamos muertos por intoxicación-respondió Nathan.

Roxan comenzó a reír. Nathan le imitó.

-¡Os he oído!-gritó Caroline desde la cocina.

Nathan y Roxan rieron aun más. A Roxan le costaba mantenerse en pie. Le dolía la mandíbula y el abdomen.

-¡Roxan!

-¡Ya voy, Mamá!

Roxan miró a su padre suplicándole que le echara una mano. Nathan se encogió de hombros, aun sonriente. Roxan se dirigió a la cocina, con poca gana. En su paseo hacia allí, admiró todos y cada uno de los detalles de la mansión.

Era una vivienda de carácter señorial, de dimensión considerable y suntuosa. Estaba aislada del centro urbano. La acompañaba una gran extensión de terreno, del cual las tres cuartas partes estaban dedicadas a jardines y una piscina, y el resto, a una pequeña casa de invitados. Había vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día, con un encargado de seguridad que siempre estaba en la entrada de la mansión. El jardín estaba vallado, con un césped natural y caminos de piedra que comunicaban las distintas dependencias. Tenía seis dormitorios en total, cuatro en la casa principal y dos en la de invitados, todos con sus respectivos baños. En la primera planta, había un amplio salón/comedor en el que se hallaba la chimenea que tanto le gustaba a Roxan, y en el que también había un piano de cola. La cocina, con amplios ventanales que dejaban ver el hermoso jardín, y los baños, eran de mármol pulido blanco y madera de roble. También había una pequeña bilioteca, en la cual a Roxan le encantaba pasar el tiempo libre. El despacho de Nathan estaba al lado de la biblioteca, y bajo éste, había un laboratorio al que sólo él tenía acceso… Por ahora.

Roxan se asomó a la cocina. Puso cara de asco en cuanto vio al dichoso pavo de todos los años siendo abierto en canal por su madre.

-Jovencita, ¿qué estabas haciendo?-le interrogó su madre, sin detener el destripamiento del pavo.

Roxan sintió arcadas. _No pienso comerme eso, _se dijo.

-Hija, voy a tener que salir a comprar algunas cosas, y tu padre está trabajando, así que te dejo a cargo de Frank.

-Frank… ¿Qué Frank?

-Frank, el pavo.

-¿Le…?-Roxan enarcó una ceja.-Le pusiste nombre.

-Sí. Es Frank el Pavo de Navidad.

-Eso es ridículo.

-Tú eres la que dice que el pavo también es un ser vivo con sentimientos, así que le puse un nombre.

-Sigue siendo ridículo.

Caroline rió por lo bajo y le tendió el cuchillo a su hija, que le miró desconfiada.

-No se si esto es una buena idea-profirió Roxan, frunciendo las cejas hacia abajo y tomando el cuchillo.

-Seguro que a ti se te da mejor que a mí.

Caroline se quitó el delantal y se lavó las manos. Vio a su hija coger al pavo por una de las patas sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras lo miraba asqueada. Salió de la cocina, mientras le decía:

-Estaré fuera un par de horas, Roxan. No te olvides de hacer las galletas, terminar el pavo, hacer el pan y cocinar las verduras asadas-a medida que ella hablaba, Roxan le imitaba gesticulando de manera exagerada.-Y, no molestes a tu padre.

-Vale, mamá. ¿Quieres que también haga una tarta?-respondió Roxan con sarcasmo.

-Oh, ¡eso estaría genial! Si lo haces, te dejaré que uses la casa de invitados para ti solita.

Roxan abrió los ojos de par en par y entrabrió la boca. _Eso quiere decir más intimidad y menos padres pesados…_

-Claro que sí, mamá. Cuenta con una bonita y graaan, tarta-contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces volveré más tarde para que te de tiempo a hacerlo todo. ¡Adiós cariño!

Su madre se marchó. Roxan apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el borde de la encimera y cerró los ojos.

-Odio la Navidad. Detesto a los malditos pavos. Y aborrezco las cenas y acontecimientos sociales. ¿Por qué hago esto?-se dijo a sí misma mientras suspiraba.-Si al menos Reynald estuviera aquí…

Reynald se había marchado a Rusia hacía ya dos años. Trabajaba para la BSAA norteamericana, pero había sido trasladado a su país natal por motivos desconocidos, al menos para ella. Suponía que sería por una misión importante… Pero, al fin y al cabo, era su marido. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Roxan miró su mano derecha, en la que se encontraba la alianza en cuyo centro estaba una pequeña esmeralda. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, provocándole un leve escozor. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Por un momento le vio a él. Con su seductora sonrisa y sus cálidos ojos verdes que le derretían. Recordó los momentos en los que, en su casa de la playa, se ponía a cocinar, y mientras, él le observaba en un absoluto silencio. Tras un largo rato, se situaba tras de ella, le rodeaba la cintura con sus fornidos brazos y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y los hombros.

Roxan se acarició la nuca. Sintió que las piernas se le hacían mantequilla. Soltó el cuchillo.

Un repentino estruendo le sacó de sus acalorados pensamientos.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sabe perfectamente lo que quiero, Nathan.

-No puedo dártelo. No te pertenece.

-Sí, sí que es mío. Gracias a mí sigue con vida, tengo el derecho de tomarle o dejarle cuando quiera.

-Pero aun así…

-Dentro de ella alberga un poder inimaginable. Y es mío.

-Déjale…

-Dame a la niña.

-Jamás. Irina no es hija tuya…

-Pero es como si lo fuera. Además, ¿dónde se metió su padre?

-Es un hombre honorable, está protegiendo a quien quiere.

-¿Desde Rusia? ¡Ja! Aunque… ¿Quién le ha dicho que continúa con vida?

* * *

Roxan subió las escaleras con cautela. Sacó un cuchillo de la liga que llevaba en el muslo izquierdo y lo sujetó con firmeza. Apenas lo miró, pero recordó de quién era. De su antiguo camarada Jack Krauser. Él le había enseñado a manejar el cuchillo como si fuera un objeto liviano de su día a día, con una agilidad y soltura increíbles.

Apenas veía en la oscuridad. Unos pasos, ligeros y lentos, le hicieron ponerse más alerta todavía.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces?

Roxan se relajó al oír la dulce voz de su pequeña hija de tres años. Irina apareció de entre las sombras, frotándose un ojo con su pequeña mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un oso de peluche al que le faltaba un ojo, y cuyo relleno salía de las costuras raídas.

-Irina, hija, ¿qué haces despierta?

-¿Ha llegado ya Papá Noel?

Roxan sonrió con ternura ante la pregunta de su hija. Se acuclilló ante ella y le acarició su rubia cabellera. Irina le miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que eran exactos a los de su padre.

-No… No ha llegado aun, Irina.

La pequeña arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque aun no es el momento.

Irina le miró desafiante.

-¿Y cuándo lo será?

-Mañana, cuando te despiertes. Además, aun no le has dicho que quieres, a parte de un sable láser de Star Wars y un disfraz de Darth Vader.

Roxan sonrió. Le recordaba mucho a cuando tenía su edad.

-Quiero un Papá-respondió Irina. Roxan parpadeó con incredulidad.-Para que juegue conmigo. Y me cuide, me quiera y me cosa mejor el osito.

A Roxan no le salían las palabras. Estaba perpleja.

-Además, también quiero que ése Papá te cuide a ti y te quiera. ¡Y que tengas más bebés, para que pueda jugar con ellos!

Irina abrazó su peluche.

-Hija, verás, Santa Claus no puede traerte un Papá así como así.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque… Porque tu verdadero Papá está de viaje, y no podemos sustituirle.

-¿Cuándo volverá?

-No… No tengo ni idea, cariño. Pero yo también quiero que vuelva.

Roxan abrazó a Irina. Trató de no llorar.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?-le preguntó Roxan, separándose un poco de su hija.

Irina asintió con vehemencia. Roxan le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. A su madre le llamó la atención algo que brilló en el cuello de su hija.

-¿Qué es eso, Irina?

Ella miró el colgante que había debajo del camisón negro. Se lo quitó y se lo dio a su madre.

-Me lo regaló el otro día un hombre. Dijo que también era para ti.

Roxan se puso lívida. Observó en su mano el camafeo que le había pertenecido durante años, décadas incluso. Estaba un poco estropeado por el tiempo, y olía a quemado. La cadena de plata que sustentaba al pequeño camafeo de oro con forma de corazón estaba quemada por algunas partes.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Un hombre muuuuuy alto. Y rubio, con gafas de sol. Vestía de negro. Me contó que eráis amigos, y que trabajastes con él. Dice que eras un desastre, y que te distraías mucho. También me dijo que le gustaría volver a verte, y que seguro que estabas más guapa que nunca.

_No… No es posible. Murió en lo de África… Vi como dos cohetes le impactaban de lleno. Se lo tragó la lava. Albert Wesker no puede seguir vivo._

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte de este especial Navideño. Sé que os esperábais algo más cómico… Pero es que me surgió esta idea y no podía dejarla pasar. Aun quedan dos partes más, que las publicaré entre el 25 y el 31 de Diciembre. La idea se ubica en 2010/2011, tres años después de RE 5. Lo del matrimonio de Reynald y Roxan es algo alterno, que puede que pase o no en la historia. Lo mismo con su hija. Y, espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte. ¡Dejad reviews o mandaré a One Direction y a Justin Bieber para que os torturen!

Feliz Navidad ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2: **_Hombre corrompido_

Irina contempló, con sus ojillos brillando por la curiosidad, cómo su madre amasaba pan. Apenas parpadeaba. Abrazaba a su osito de peluche con fuerza, sin percatarse de que el relleno iba escurriéndose poco a poco por uno de los brazos del juguete. Roxan parecía muy cansada. Débil, incluso. Preocupación y miedo eran cosas que también parecía estar sufriendo. Ninguna de las dos habló en mucho rato, hasta que finalmente Irina preguntó:

-¿Conoces al hombre rubio?

Su madre dejó de amasar abruptamente. La mandíbula le temblaba, al igual que su voz:

-Sí. Le conocía. O al menos eso pensaba….

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Wesker-respondió su madre. Después esbozó una breve y sarcástica sonrisa.- Albert Wesker. Pero no le gusta que le llamen Albert.

-Así que, Wesker… ¿Cómo el malo de Batman?

Roxan le miró confundida.

-Arnold Wesker. El que controla al títere siniestro, Caracortada, si mal no recuerdo…-contestó la pequeña, con cierto deje altanero en su suave y dulce voz.

Su madre asintió conforme. Continuó trabajando el pan.

-Y… ¿Cómo era? Me refiero, ¿era simpático…?-dijo Irina prosiguiendo con su interrogatorio sobre el ex-Capitán de S.T.A.R.S.

Roxan suspiró.

-Era muy serio. Y frío. ¡Cómo un témpano de hielo! Y sociópata-Irina arrugó la nariz y puso cara de extrañada.- Un sociópata es alguien al que no le gusta la gente.

-Pero tú le gustabas, ¿no?-replicó Irina.

Roxan alzó las cejas. Irina se acercó a ella, y su madre le sentó sobre el taburete que había en frente suya.

-Cuando habló de ti, sonreía. Poco, pero era una sonrisa. Parecía melancólico-explicó Irina.

Roxan no dejaba de sorprenderse con su hija. Era cada día más inteligente.

-Pero… Se refería a ti con otro nombre.

-¿Cuál, Irina?

-Pheseans. Hablaba de ti como Pheseans, y de vez en cuando te decía Phesy.

_Oh, no…_

Roxan metió los panecillos en el horno de leña. Hizo una mueca de desgrado hacia aquél nombre. Aunque, por otra contraproducente parte, le gustó oírlo de nuevo tras tanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué te llamaba Pheseans?-le preguntó su hija.

-No lo sé-mintió su madre, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba a través del ventanal que se hallaba sobre la encimera, tras el cual se veía un espeso bosque sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Roxan se estremeció. Recordó, por un instante, el Incidente de la Mansión Spencer.

**Flashback (Roxan POV)**

_El helicóptero aterrizó sobre un claro del sombrío bosque de las Montañas Arklay. Primero bajaron Chris y Jill, después, Joseph y Barry, por último, Fred y Wesker. Comprobé, aun sentada en la cabina del helicópero, la recámara de mi Samurai Edge. Cogí un par de cargadores para la pistola, y cavilé sobre si coger un arma algo más potente. No sabía a lo que me enfrentaría. Miré la sub-ametralladora Heckler & Koch MP5 que reposaba sobre unos ganchos en el interior del compartimento con armas del helicóptero. Noté la presencia de alguien tras de mí._

_-¿A qué espera, Jones?_

_Tomé la MP5 y la guardé en uno de los arneses que rodeaban mis piernas para transportar armas y mayor munición. _

_-Ya voy, Capitán-respondí con voz suave pero alta._

_-Frost ha encontrado el helicóptero del Equipo Bravo mientras tú te quedabas ahí como un pasmarote. Vamos a rastrear la zona, así que te necesitamos. Ya-dijo Wesker, a modo de orden. _

_Asentí y me di la vuelta. Bajé del helicóptero de un salto y seguí a Wesker hasta llegar a otra zona del bosque. Sólo se escuchaba el monótono cantar de los grillos. Un escalofrío surcó mi espalda y me puso la piel de gallina. Todo estaba muy oscuro. La única iluminación de la que disponíamos en el momento era la de nuestras linternas, que apenas alumbraban en la espesa oscuridad. Wesker estaba inspeccionando la zona, yo, miraba atentamente un camino de piedra que parecía conducir a algún sitio. De repente una figura, rápida y fugaz, apareció de la nada. Parecía un perro, aunque no lo distinguía de la hierba. _

_-¡Eh! ¡Venid aquí!-gritó Joseph desde algún lado del bosque._

_Wesker se giró inmediatamente y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Yo no me moví de mi sitio. Miraba absorta la maleza, y la sombra amenazante que parecía estar mirándome a mí también._

_Oí un gruñido gutural que me hizo sacar la Samurai Edge y ponerme alerta. Lo identifiqué como el de un perro. Uno muy furioso y hambriento. También escuché los gritos de Joseph, y más rugidos espeluznantes de toda una manada de los supuestos perros. Disparos. Personas corriendo. Pero lo que más captó mi atención, fue el sonido del helicóptero despegando. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de sólo pensar que de verdad Brad nos estaba dejando a nuestra suerte en mitad de aquél siniestro bosque. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_-¡Jones!-vociferó Wesker, mientras disparaba a uno de los perros.- ¡Roxan!_

_Salí de mi ensimismamiento. Comenzé a correr, buscando al resto del equipo. Pero en verdad sólo quería hallarle a él._

_-¡Wesker!-bramé, con la Samurai Edge en una mano, y la linterna en la otra. _

_En mi apresurada marcha, noté que el perro que antes había estado observando me perseguía. Pero no era un perro normal: su piel, echa jirones, colgaba de su lomo y sus putrefactas patas. Le faltaba un ojo y parte de la mandíbula. Corría, mirando hacia tras a la vez, y me tropezé con lo que parecía ser una rama. Caí de bruces al suelo, raspándome una mejilla y las palmas de las manos con el impacto. Mi tobillo se torció, al igual que mi muñeca izquierda con la que sostenía la linterna. Aullé de dolor. No podía moverme. El perro, o su resto pútrido, se abalanzó sobre mí. Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero tenía una fuerza descomunal. Un repentino haz de luz me cegó. Caí en la insconsciencia._

_Cuando desperté, Barry me estaba dejando con suavidad sobre unas escaleras. Contemplé, a duras penas, la mansión en la que nos encontrábamos. Jill, Barry, Fred y Wesker miraban tan atónitos como yo el lugar._

_-¿Qué es este sitio?-preguntó Barry._

_Jill tomó aire. Parecía le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella asintió._

_-Desde luego no es una casa común y corriente, eso está claro-respondió Wesker._

_Jill se giró, con el ceño fruncido, y preguntó:_

_-Hey Wesker, ¿dónde está Chris?_

_Caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir a buscarle._

_-Jill, no-replicó Wesker, mirándole por encima de su hombro.-No puedes volver ahí afuera._

_-Pero tenemos que encontrar a…._

_Escuhé un disparo. Todos se giraron hacia una puerta doble del ala izquierda de la mansión._

_-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Barry._

_Fred rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yo habría sonreído de no ser porque estaba asustada y confundida por todo aquello, además de grogui._

_-¿Chris?-dijo Wesker._

_-No…-susurró Jill._

_-Jill, ve a investigar-ordenó._

_-Iré con ella-intervino Barry.-Chris y yo somos muy amigos._

_-Vale, id los dos. Yo me encargaré de vigilar esta zona. ¡Estad alerta!_

_Jill y Barry se encaminaron hacia las puertas dobles y las travesaron. Coloqué una mano sobre mi frente, mientras suspiraba. Fred se acercó a mí y se acuclilló, analizando mi tobillo y la muñeca._

_-Creo que está roto-dijo.-La muñeca está bien._

_Yo bufé. Era lo último que necesitaba. Un tobillo roto._

_-Vamos, han pasado cosas peores. Podrás resistir un poco, ¿no?-me animó Fred._

_Asentí. _

_-Todo irá bien-dijo Fred._

_Le creí. Y esperé que fuera cierto. Pero más tarde iba a descubrir que todo fuera bien sería algo imposible. Nos íbamos a adentrar en una pesadilla. Una de las muchas por las que pasaríamos de ahora en adelante._

**Fin Flashback**

Roxan suspiró. Irina cogió disimuladamente una galleta, aunque su madre le vio. Pero no le dijo nada.

-Mami, tengo sueño. ¿Podemos ir a dormir?-dijo Irina, frotándose un ojo por el cansancio.

-Claro, pequeña padawan-respondió su madre con dulzura.

Cogió en brazos a Irina, quien apoyó una de sus arreboladas mejillas sobe su hombro y le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Le cargó hasta a su habitación, pero la niña se mostró reticente a que su madre se marchase.

-Mamá, no te vayas…-suplicó Irina, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su madre.

-Bichito, tengo que ir a ver al abuelo. Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

-Vale…

Roxan entró al despacho de su padre. No había rastro de él allí.

-¿Papá?

Miró tras la mesa, las estanterías, cada figura y todos los libros. Roxan desconocía dónde estaba la entrada al laboratorio, pero sabía que debía había una.

-Debe estar por aquí…

Algo brillando en una de las estanterías captó la atención de Roxan. Retiró los libros que había en medio y halló un panel, con una pequeña pantalla al lado. Pulsó los botones del panel varias veces, sin dar con la contraseña correcta.

-Venga, Roxan, piensa…-se dijo a sí misma, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-Roxan: contraseña correcta-dijo una voz un tanto infantil con tono robótico.

La estantería se retiró lentamente, dejando ver unas escaleras metálicas que conducían al laboratorio. Era un estancia blanca como la nieve, impoluta; varias mesas con probetas y material científico disperso sobre ellas; alógenos en el techo que emitían una luz blanca cegadora, y, varios frigoríficos(o al menos lo parecían) pegados a la pared. Su padre trabajaba en una de las mesas, con guantes y gafas graduadas puestas.

-¡Ah, Roxan! Justo contigo quería hablar-exclamó su padre, sin soltar las pinzas con las que sujetaba un tubo de plástico vacío.

Roxan notó que Nathan estaba nervioso, además de preocupado. Ella habló antes de que su padre dijese nada:

-Ha vuelto.

Nathan suspiró, soltó lo que tenía entre manos y encaró a su hija.

-¿Lo sabes, no?-inquirió Roxan, apretando la mandíbula.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras farfullaba algo para sí mismo. Roxan cruzó los brazos y miró a su padre acusatoriamente. _Tranquila, Roxan_, pensó Nathan mientras contemplaba cómo el enfado de su hija iba a mayor.

-Ha sobrevivido a ser empalado por un Tyrant. Siguió intacto tras quemarse casi toda la cara. Se cargó a Umbrella él solito, mató al T-A.L.O.S y eliminó a Sergéi Vladímir. Consiguió el T-Verónica, el T, Las Plagas, el Progenitor y desarrolló el Uroboros. Trató de hacer regresar a Umbrella. Cayó por una ventana junto con Jill Valentine en mitad de la nada. Se autoinfectó. Fue tragado por un volcán y le dispararon con dos RPG en plena cara. Yo misma vi cómo desaparecía en la lava. ¡Creí que por fin esto había acabado! Pensé… por un momento creí que todo volvería a ser normal. Y tú sabías que Albert Wesker continúa vivito y coleando-dijo Roxan, con las mejillas rojas y respirando dificultosamente. Mientras hablaba, gesticulaba con las manos expresando aun más su enfado.

El miedo se apoderó de Nathan cuando vio que los ojos de su hija estaban rojos como el fuego, con forma felina. Nathan se sentó en el taburete que había a su lado.

-Hija, creo que es momento de que te cuente algo…-anunció Nathan, mirando seriamente a Roxan.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que soy adoptada, que soy hija de un alien o qué?

-Es sobre Irina. ¿Recuerdas cuando se puso muy enferma?

Roxan asintió.

-Apenas tenía unos meses de vida… Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el hospital. Tú y Reynald estábais muy asustados. Al igual que yo. Tuve que actuar…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Estaba desesperado por encontrar ayuda para la niña. Entonces… Un hombre se presentó en mi despacho ofreciéndome ayuda. Decía llamarse Álex: Álex Wesker. El hermano de Albert.

Roxan arrugó la nariz. Agachó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo. _Debe de ser el duodécimo del Proyecto W, si mal no recuerdo. La mano derecha del difunto Spencer._

-Sí, lo sé. Conocí a Álex poco después de la muerte de Albert. Me ofreció trabajar con él pero me negué-Roxan se abrazó a sí misma.- ¿A qué te refieres con que te ofreció ayuda?

-Decía tener una cura para la enfermedad de Irina. Me mostró unas pruebas y análisis que había hecho. Y parecía que era cierto, tenía la cura.

Roxan apenas parpadeaba.

-Los médicos decían que era una enfermedad sin remedio-replicó Roxan.

-Pero no era de ése "tipo" de enfermedad. Al parecer Irina tenía el Virus X en su sangre, pero, al parecer, no terminó de apadtarse a ella. Le estaba matando.

-¿Y cómo es posible que no se adecuara a ella? Es sangre de mi sangre.

-Ten en cuenta que también lleva parte del ADN de Reynald.

-¿Lo culpas a él?-inquirió escéptica.

-No. Sólo digo que hay un tercio de probabilidades de que sea por ése motivo.

Roxan se masajeó las sienes y cerró los ojos. Nathan continuó relatando lo ocurrido:

-Álex, tras mucho investigar, me contó que tenía una muestra de la sangre de Albert, que contenía los antígenos y enzimas necesarias para…

Roxan elevó la mano para que parase.

-En cristiano, por favor-dijo con una ceja enarcada.

-Quiero decir que el ADN de Albert se había adecuado a todo tipo de virus, aunque el Uroboros fue su perdición.

-Así que, ¿al final resultó ser un anti virus?

-Al contrario. Su sangre fue la clave para que el Virus X se adecuara a Irina totalmente.

Roxan alzó las cejas y colocó las manos en su nuca, a la par que cerraba los ojos.

-Me estás diciendo… Que _**mi hija**_ tiene parte del ADN de _**él.**_-Exclama. Retrocede ligeramente la cabeza.- ¿Acaso es eso posible?

-Por lo visto, sí-respondió Nathan.- Pero… Wesker sigue muerto, que yo sepa. Álex tenía su ADN desde antes de que él muriese, pero no tengo noticia alguna de que Albert siga vivo-replica.

-¿Entonces por qué me has hecho creer que está vivo?-le preguntó Roxan.

Nathan se encongió de hombros.

-Me daba yuyu interrumpirte-dijo, sonriendo levemente.

-No estoy para bromas, joder.

Roxan dió media vuelta y se marchó, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que tenía cerrado los puños. Estaba furiosa. Y confundida.

Irina se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su manta azul de ositos. Temblaba como nunca lo había hecho, y no era precisamente por el frío glacial que hacía esa noche. Trató de dormir, mas no pudo. Siguió esperando que su madre apareciese, pero pasaban las horas y no venía.

-Hola, Inna.

Irina sacó su pálida carita de entre las sábanas. Vio de pie al enigmático hombre que había estado visitándola durante meses a la guardería, y a quién le había hecho compañía cuando su madre o sus abuelos se retrasaban a la hora de recogerla de las clases extraescolares. Parecía estar sonriendo.

-¿Wesker?-susurró ella.

-Sabes cómo me llamo.

-Sí… Tienes un nombre guay. ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen Albert?-preguntó Irina.

Él sonrió aun más. Se acuclilló ante la niña y le acarició una de sus frías mejillas. Una extraña pero agradable sensación le invadió. Había perdido casi todo el tacto desde lo de África, y lo único que sentía, era a ésa niña pequeña, tan inocente y pura, sin un ápice de hostilidad o rencor. Era la única persona que no le veía como un monstruo, ni como un tirano. Para Irina era un Dios. Le quería mucho, tanto como su madre lo había hecho. Irina era la viva imagen de Roxan, aunque también era una versión en miniatura de Reynald, muy a su pesar

-Tú puedes llamarme Albert si quieres, Inna-él le tomó de la mano.-Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de mí.

Irina frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Hay un hombre… Mi hermano. Que quiere hacerte daño.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es malo. Y yo estoy aquí para protegeros.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que él se vaya, ¿vale?

Irina asintió con vehemencia. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas y miró a Wesker con las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Albert.

-Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Quieres ser mi Papá?

Wesker abrió los ojos de par en par tras las gafas de sol. ¿Lo decía en serio? Sintió que su corazón casi inerte latía con fuerza, a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-Mi madre dice que yo ya tengo un Papá, pero que está de viaje. Yo creo que no volverá. Y yo… La verdad es que te quiero tanto como a mi mamá. Y quisiera que tú le cuidaras tanto a ella como me cuidas a mí, Albert.

Él se sorprendió de las palabras tan sinceras que Irina le acababa de decir. Al principio pensó que era una locura. Pero después recordó que, al fin y al cabo, llevaba un poco de su ADN corriendo por sus venas.

-Irina, verás…

Un repentino y sonoro golpe detuvo a Wesker. Irina dio un pequeño brinco sobre su cama. Albert se irguió y susurró:

-Ya están aquí.

* * *

*Mirando el calendario del ordenador* Holy Shit! O.O ¿Ya pasó diciembre? e.e Ehm... Bueno... ¿Lo siento? ^_^u Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. No tengo perdón.

Muchas gracias a Mayhem, Nicole Wesker y electra78 por sus reviews. ¡No sabéis cuánto me alegra leáis y comentéis mis fics! Creo que os gusta más el RoxanxReynald que el RoxanxWesker XD Está bien saberlo para el futuro. Quién sabe. Alomejor Reynald y Roxan se casen y tenga una salvaje noche de bodas de la que nazca Irina XDDD

Pues hasta la próxima, que será pronto(o eso intentaré u.u'). Un abrazo!


End file.
